1st Semester
by SalemProphet
Summary: [HighSchoolFic]Sasuke And Itachi are the New Kids. Tsukiko and Ame are the Welcoming Party. Who will pair up with who? ItaOc, SasuOc, KibaHinNaruSaku, ?, Told from various POVs Rated for Cursing
1. Little Sister

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Okay, so this is a new Fic, completely different from _What Do I Deserve?_ I realized recently that my other fic had no real base. It was just a bunch of pretty words strung together. I am now officially putting _What Do I Deserve?_ on Hiatus indefinitely.

You will recognize Tsukiko in this fic but she's completely different from my other character. You'll see.

**First Semester**

Chapter One: Little Sister

Sunlight, streaming through my partially open curtains, awoke me from my slumber and chased my hazy dreams away. Sounds of Nanny cooking breakfast glided up the stairs and into my room, carrying the mouthwatering smell of eggs, bacon, and cinnamon rolls. Even so, I turned over in my bed, reluctant to leave its warmth.

"Ame! Tsukiko! Time to get up!" Nanny's voice sounded.

Suppressing a groan, I buried myself deeper in my covers, hoping against all hope that she wouldn't remember-

"It's the first day of school! Hurry, or you'll be late!"

Not even bothering to stop my groan, I rolled out of bed and landed on the floor with a dull thump. Today was the first day on seventh grade for me, and the first day of twelfth grade for my older sister, Tsukiko. _Can't it be summer again? _Getting up, I blindly stumbled my way to my own private bathroom and turned on the shower. Stripping off my pajamas, I stepped into the tub and let the stream of hot, hot water gently massage my back.

I had always been smart for my age. Too smart. The other students thought of me as a teacher's pet, the way I always finish first, the way teachers naturally notice me..._School is always such a pain in the neck! _I hated the way I was always ostracized, it gets depressing after a while. And when I had enrolled into Nagasaki Senior and Junior High last year, it just got worse! Not only did the teachers _know_ me (at least by last name), but all the students kept calling me 'Tsukiko's Sister. Right?'

I didn't expect this year to be any different, so when I came out of the shower, I dressed in my usual ripped-up, camouflage cargoes, my dark green baby-tee with a black wife beater underneath, and my converses. I had started wearing this when I finally snapped from all the pressure. Boy, were the teachers surprised on the last day of school!

My school, like many in Tokyo, did have a dress code with uniforms and even regulation socks. I didn't care. It made me different, and I wanted to be different.

Stomping down the stairs, I entered the dining room to meet Nanny's disapproving glare.

"Ame! Go upstairs and change into your uniforms immediately. I will not let you out of this house looking like a...like a hooligan!" Nanny put her hands on her non-existent hips and glare at me with her beady, bird eyes.

I threw my practiced Don't-Mess-With-Me scowl her way and sat defiantly in my chair with my chin up. "Don't you make me call immigration!"

"I'm from Kyoto!"

"_I know,"_ I snarled, causing her to flee back into the kitchen via the swinging doors.

"You also know that you don't have to act tough at home, right?"

I caught only a glimpse of my sister before turning back to my soggy eggs. Tsukiko and I inherited our mother's small stature and noble features and our father's blue eyes and dark hair. I hated the fact that were looked so much alike, so much so that I had my long black hair cut off at the base of my neck. Said hair was currently crammed under my cap, a testament to how much I love my favorite baseball team.

Pulling out her chair and sitting down in one smooth gesture, my sister sat tall (or as tall as her 5'6" would allow) and regal, a slight smirk on her lips.

I sat in stony silence, refusing to look at her, and instead bore holes in to my hash browns with my gaze. She made no attempt to hold a conversation with me, but her smile was always there. Mocking me.

I downed a glass of orange juice and got up suddenly. "Let's go."

Primly, my sister dabbed at her lips with an embroidered napkin and got out of her seat. "Alright."

At the garage, we were suddenly faced with the dilemma of which car to use. I wanted the much less conspicuous Honda, but my sister wanted to go with the Porsche convertible.

"At our school, everyone will be riding in a limo or a sports car. A Honda will stick out like a sore thumb," my sister said sagely and thus won the argument.

Pouting and yet conceding to Tsukiko's victory, I climbed in over the door. My sister, as always, did things the proper way, and had to open and close the door to get in.

"Seatbelt," she reminded, and I grudgingly did as I was told. Securely fastened, my sister set off in a pace a snail could out run.

_C'mon!_ I thought, leaning as far out the window as I could. VROOM. _Huh? _I looked in the side-rear view mirror and noticed a black motorcycle speeding up behind us. Tsukiko stopped and, glancing up, I noticed it to be a yellow light. The cycle sped past, and I could see two people riding it, one clearly smaller than the other.

We had just pulled into the parking lot when, out of nowhere, the motorcycle appeared and parked in between a Mercedes Benz and a Mustang. Getting off the cycle first, was a boy, around my age I assumed, with a ridiculous chicken-butt hairstyle. Then came the driver, hot and undeniably cool with longish black hair in a low pony-tail. He had premature worry lines on his face, but that only served to add to his mystery factor. Both wore the school uniform, though the older one had his shirt open for the first few buttons to reveal a glimpse of a strong, chest. _I am in love!_

I had been so absorbed in the newbies that i completely missed Tsukiko parking the car and cutting the engine. I scrambled out of the car after my sister and casually looked around for my Adonis. I was disappointed when I couldn't find him anywhere but I quickly brightened at the sudden realization. They were parked right across from me! Hopefully, I'll see him again, this afternoon.

OoOoOo

Leaving my sister to her gawking, I walked briskly toward the front steps on the main quad where the students gathered for the school doors to open. There, I found my friends, Ari, Asoka, and Yuki, gathered in a loose circle, whispering.

Ari was the first to notice me, and, with a flick of her auburn locks, beckoned me to hurry with an impatient hand. A regular bookworm, Ari somehow got a hold of all of the latest gossip.

"Did you hear?" she said excitedly. "Kagoshima got closed down 'cause some_ idiot _set the gym on fire. Now, half the kids there are coming _here_. At least, for the first semester."

"I hear we are going to be sharing lockers. Man, I don't wanna share no locker with a stranger!" Yuki whined. She, and a handful of other students, was the only one brave (or stupid) enough to die her hair regardless of the dress code restrictions. Today it was blue but next week, who knows?

"Well," Asoka started, pointing at someone behind me, "I know who _my_ locker partner is going to be!"

I turned and followed her gaze to one of the new kids, the boy Ame was staring at. No, the term 'boy' didn't suit him. He was a man, definitely. His face held a luminous quality, marred only by the twin wrinkles under his eyes. From afar, he almost looked feminine, but he gave off an aura to masculine to be female.

"His shadow's cute too," Ari pointed out, and I could see why. A miniature of his brother, the younger boy still had a bit of boyish charm on his young face but he had an edge in him that was clearly hereditary.

_Heh, he reminds me of Ame..._ Already, dark and devious plans formed in my mind. No one would ever forget _my_ senior year, least of all Ame.

OoOoOo

Well, that's the first chapter. Please read and review. (or just read, the hits will tell me if this one is popular).


	2. Introductions, HighSchoolers

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Yep, Chapter two. Happiness? Happiness.

First Semester

Chapter Two: Introductions, High Schoolers

Striding across the front courtyard of the school, I ignored the many lingering gazes from my soon to be fan club. Sasuke walked off, eager to leave my presence.

"Hey, new guy!"

I grimaced inwardly as the raucous voice invaded my quiet existence. _Annoying._

I turned, only my head and studied him from the corner of my eye. Tall, taller than me with incredibly tan skin and hair dyed to such a dark blue that it was impossible to guess its natural shade. Eyes a pale silver, translucent almost. The smile was reminiscent of a shark's, large, murderous, and bleached white.

"Hoshigaki, Kisame," he introduced, grinning his Shark grin. "You from Kagoshima ain't ya?"

Nodding, I continued on my way, hoping that he would lose interest. Unfortunately, this was not so, for he grabbed my elbow and half-dragged me back to a group of guys sitting under a Sakura tree. Two guys were playing cards, and the third was making farm animals from little tubs of Play-Doh. There was currently a red pig, a blue duck, and a pair of red ducklings. Next on the list was a cow, or perhaps it was a horse. _Odd._

"Yo, guys," Kisame said, releasing me from his death grip. "This No0b's from Kagoshima."

"The one where the gym caught on fire, un?" the one with the clay asked, finishing his yellow cow. He-or she, it was hard to tell-had long blond hair tied back in a high ponytail and big, feminine aqua blue eyes.

"Some dumb fuck probably left his science experiment in there too long," another blond grumbled. His hair was pale, almost bordering on white and slicked back Draco Malfoy-style. "Four."

"Go Fish," the last said. His hair was a fiery-red, and was styled in somewhat controlled spikes. His emotionless brown eyes gave the impression that he was concentrating but in fact, he couldn't careless about this game.

"That's Deidara," Kisame said, pointing to Ponytail. "Potty-mouth over there is Hidan and AngelFace is Sasori."

"Don't say a word," 'AngelFace' warned.

"Where's the others?" Kisame asked, scanning the courtyard.

"Zetsu and Kakuzu are meeting with the headmaster to discuss the budget on some school clubs and I told Tobi to go fall in a sewer," Deidara explained calmly, smirking at his realistic looking dog.

"And you?" Sasori inquired monotonously. "Four."

"Bastard! I just asked for a Four! You been holdin' out on me?" Hidan accused.

"I just got this Four," Sasori replied, undisturbed.

"You didn't Go Fish!"

"...Still, Four," Sasori persisted, unrepentant.

Hidan reluctantly handed over the card, muttering obscene phrases under his breath. Finally, he settled his rose-colored contacts on me. "What's your name again?"

"Uchiha...Itachi," I replied.

OoOoOo

A hush fell over the Crew as they openly gaped at someone approaching behind me. I turned and warily eyed the junior. Blond, curvy, and most likely conceited, she was definitely an Obsessive, the MOST annoying kind of Fangirls. Unfortunately, Obsessives make up the largest group of Fangirls I had.

Inwardly, I groaned but, of course, I showed nothing on my face.

"Hiiiiii," she said, batting thick lashes. A shower of glitter rained down her face. "I'm Okayama Asoka, and _you're_...CUTE!" she added with a coquettish giggle.

"Awe, thanks, sweetheart," Kisame drawled. "You're kinda cute too."

"Not you! Jerk!" Asoka looked like she was about to say more but someone cut her off.

"C'mon, don't get in a fight on the first day of school," another junior, this one with purple hair, joked.

"Let's go, Asoka, you've got a pep rally to get ready for," the red-head senior stated. "Remember?"

"Not _yet_," Asoka said with a roll of her eyes. "It starts-GACK! You guys! Yuki! Ari!"

Arching an obsidian brow, I watched as Ari and Yuki each grabbed an arm and hauled Asoka back to the fountain. "Hey...HEY!"

OoOoOo

The students gathered in the auditorium for the orientation/pep rally. After the Welcome Back speech given by the principal, Tsunade-sama, the cheerleaders came on.

They pranced around in their little skirts, cheering their little cheers. _Boring._ I glanced to my side. Deidara, screaming; Kisame whopping on his head. _Boring._ My black eyes gravitated to the front rows of the bleachers. There. Sitting in the second row, at the very center.

It was that girl, the dark-haired one at the fountain. I noticed her watching me earlier. I always noticed; it was a defensive maneuver I picked up in the early days when the Fangirls became Stalkers. Shudder.

But she was different. She hadn't looked at me like I was a piece of meat, like that Asoka did. I glared at the back of her head. What was she? _Lesbian._

She turned suddenly, looking up right at me. I jumped at the sight of those pure blue eyes, cutting through me like lasers. Cutting straight to my soul.

"Hey," someone near me said.

I leaning forward, enthralled by her pure blue eyes. She smiled then, revealing a hidden dimple in her right cheek. _Sexy._

"Man," someone said louder.

I ignored the voice. I could feel my mouth opening. Chin hitting floor...Now.

"HEY, ITACHI-SAN!" Tobi, a spiky-headed sophomore, screeched in my ear in an effort to aid Kisame. I allowed myself to flinch. Yes, I flinched. You would too, if you heard Tobi's grating voice. _Annoying._

"Yes?" I said impassively to Kisame. Why bother talking to the idiot?

"You swallowed a fly," Kisame pointed out, turning away to hide his snickers. Hidan smirked, and Deidara openly laughed. Even Sasori had a hint of a smile on his usually impassive face. Tobi was blissfully unaware.

I scowled at them. _Morons. _

"Seriously, you can't get Ginkage Tsukiko. She's way out of your league," Hidan commented.

"She's hot, un," Deidara added, hearts in his eyes.

"Don't get worked up, Dei. She's dating Kaguya," Kisame said gravely.

"Kaguya?" I asked, wondering who they were talking about.

"Yeah, Kaguya Kimmimaru, A.K.A., the luckiest guy ever!" Tobi chirped, happy to know something about high school.

"Hmph." I glanced back at Tsukiko but she had already turned back around. _Hmph._

OoOoOo

I turned around, an unexpected flush on my cheeks. _What the...? _

"Are you alright?" Kimmimaru asked, sliding his arm around my waist. I allowed myself to sink into the familiarity of him. Strong, male. _Mine._

Smiling, I answered, "I'm fine, just a little flustered at how many students are here."

"Don't worry," he murmured, his warm breath tickling my ear. "I'll protect you," he promised. The cheerleaders finished their routine with a "Welcome back!", and the various Club Presidents came up to the podium to advertise their clubs.

"I'll hold you up to that," I said, pecking him on the cheek.

OoOoOo

Okay. That's it. If you came down this far, that means you read. Thank you.

If you review. Kudos to you.

Happy faces.


	3. Introductions, MiddleSchoolers

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Last chapter, you met everyone in the Upper classes, now its time for the underclassmen to shine.

**First Semester**

Chapter Three: Introductions, Middle Schoolers

I leaned against the front wall, in the shadow of the middle school building, glaring at all the 12-year-old freshmen. Their shoulders inched upwards and they sped away like frightened cockroaches. _Perfect._

"Oi! Ame!" Glancing up, I smirked as Naruto, my best friend, tripped over his own two feet and landed on his backside.

I pushed off the wall, and quickly crossed the distance between them. "You alright? That must've _hurt,_" I laughed, offering my hand.

Grinning as usual, Naruto took my hand and got back up to his feet. "You know it takes more than that to get me down!" He dusted off his blazer, which was wrapped around his hips and tied at the sleeves.

"Didn't look like it from over there!"

"Oh, shut u--!" Naruto suddenly stopped, his mouth half-open. _O...kay..._

I waved a hand in front of his face experimentally. When I got no answer, I moved to his side and yelled, "FREE RAMEN DOWN THE STREET!"

"What?" Instantly, Naruto was out of his trance and whipping his head like a crazy person. "Where?"

"Whoa, there!" I said, lifting my hands up in defense. "You can poke someone's eye out with those spikes!"

Naruto threw me a mock-dirty glare. "Not funny! You know how I feel about ramen."

"Yeah, obsessed!" I smiled at Naruto, a reassurance that I was only kidding. He was my oldest friend. Actually, he was my only friend. Before I was Nerdy Brain Girl and nobody wants to talk to a teacher's pet. Even Naruto only started talking to me when I went tough. But I know, deep down, that Naruto would be my friend, nerd or not. He was a poor kid; he had only been able to afford to come to this private school through scholarship. In our two different worlds, we were outcasts, and that has helped accelerate our friendship. I only met him last spring, but I love him like a brother.

Naruto grinned, the whisker-like markings on his face curving upwards. "That chick is a total babe."

I followed where his finger was pointing and looked real hard. "Who?" I asked after a preliminary scan of the group of two dozen giggling girls. They were mostly from that other school, Kagoshima, and I recognized none. "The one with the brown hair?"

"No! The one with the pink hair!" Naruto insisted, pointing more forcefully.

Closer inspection proved him..._partially_ right. There was a pink haired girl...but she was not pretty. Her limbs were twigs and her chest was flat. Her abnormally large forehead reminded me of a billboard. Wide, blank, and BLAH!

I turned back to Naruto and looked at him like he had grown two heads. "She is definitely _not_ a babe."

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "You're a girl. How do you know if another girl is hot or not?"

"Look Naruto," I said, looking him straight in the eye, "That girl is _fu-_-"

"Thais is so troublesome."

"Shikamaru! Glad you came, my man," Naruto said, clapping the other boy on the back. I was surprised, Nara Shikamaru was Lazy with a capital 'L.' He could easily skip ahead to High school level, but for some reason, he found everything too 'troublesome.' I didn't even expect him to come today at all, much less _on time_.

"Well, well, well. Don't we seem _motivated _today?" I said, giving him a little shove.

"Don't bother," Shikamaru said, unruffled as always. "My mother forced me to come today. 'To make a good impression' or whatever." He un-tucked his shirt and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Classic Shikamaru pose.

"Yeah, yeah. More important stuff here!" Naruto said impatiently. "Isn't that pink-haired girl hot?" He pointed her out again.

Shikamaru studied her for a long time. One minute. Two. Three. Zzz.

"Nope."

"Whaa?" Naruto collapsed in shock. "She's TOTALLY hot!"

"Nope," Shikamaru repeated.

"Not at all," I agreed.

"You're both completely blind!"

OoOoOo

Pep rallies. _Stupid! _Big sister sitting right in front of me. _Bad._ Watching my sister make kissy-faces with her boyfriend. "Gross! Yuck!" _Damn it all to hell!_

OoOoOo

_History, bah! It's not even a REAL class! _

"Hah! I won, Billboard-Brow."

"You wish, Ino-pig!"

I turned and immediately noticed that babe from earlier today. _She's in my class! Lucky! _My heart thudded against my ribcage as she walked up to me, staring right into my eyes.

"Excuse me," she began sweetly, her voice melting my heart. "Can I sit here?" She gestured to the seat next to me. _She's gonna sit next to me. She's gonna ask to be my girlfriend._

"I'm trying to get around you to sit next to Sasuke!" she said suddenly, brandishing a clenched fist.

"Huh? Sasuke?" _Who's that? _I turned around, seeing for the first time the pasty faced, emo-kid. "What? _That_ vampire?" _Oh, no! Blood lust..._

Turning around slowly and dreading what I was gonna see, I gulped as an army of women appeared out of nowhere, each radiating hatred. _Ouch..._

OoOoOo

I moaned as Iruka-sensei, my homeroom teacher, called roll, told us the rules, and blah, blah, blah. Blah. _Those girls hit HARD._

I risked a sidelong glance to my left, where Sakura sat. _So beautiful..._ Further to the left on Sakura's other side, was Sasuke who, for some reason, was a 'total heartthrob.' _Girls have freakish tastes._

"...And I know that this is a Gifted/Talented class, so I expect the very best. No slacking off. You're not freshmen anymore-HEY YOU!" Iruka-sensei threw the piece of chalk in his hand toward a napping student. Surprise, surprise. It was Shikamaru.

"Humnah?"

"Detention, Mr..." Iruka-sensei trailed off as he checked his clipboard. "Nara. Today. After school."

The class erupted in laughter but Shikamaru shrugged it off like water off a duck's back. "Yeah, yeah." He took the pink slip and shoved it in his pocket. (He didn't bring his backpack.)

"Alright class!" Iruka-sensei growled. "Quiet so that I can tell you about your first project--" This immediately got everyone to quiet down. For two seconds.

"What? It's the first day of school!" I shouted.

"Layoff! This is bullshit!" another student agreed.

"You can't do that!"

"**QUIET**!" Iruka paused as room 204 plunged in silence for a second time. When he was sure it wouldn't be interrupted, he began again. "You have all semester to do it, but there's a catch. _You work in groups!" _Iruka-sensei paused again, waiting for a protest. Satisfied when none came, he continued. "Of three. And...I will assign them!"

Iruka lifted a hand to stop the complaints already spilling from the mouths of several students. "After I have reviewed your capabilities, I will put each of you in groups that will spotlight and enhance your skills. After I announce the groups, then I will explain to you about your project in full. Questions?"

Sakura raised her hand, and i began to hope against all hope that I would be put in a group with her.

"Yes...Sakura?" Iruka-sensei acknowledged.

"What do you mean by 'review our capabilities'?"

"Ahh, glad you asked. Basically, it means I will look through your grades, tests, and detention record to best assess who you will best work with."

_Nooooooooo! _My head hit the desk, but I didn't notice. I got detention CONSTANTLY and a girl like Sakura...she was perfect! No way would she be in detention EVER. _With my luck I'll probably be stuck with that vampire, Sasuke, and DogBoy, Kiba!_

OoOoOo

Okay, First Period with MiddleSchoolers. Like? Review. Don't Like? Go away.


	4. Psychology

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

So that was First Period with Naruto. How about second period with...?

OoOoOo

**First Semester**

Chapter Four: Psychology

I entered Psychology class with my usual saunter, taking my seat next to Tsukiko.

"Hey," I greeted, brushing my lips over her forehead.

"Hmm! You didn't tell me you were taking this class," she murmured. She looked up at me and smiled with those sexy red lips. I couldn't resist. I kissed her again, on the lips this time.

"It was a surprise." Ibiki-sensei came in at that moment, silencing the whole class with a glare.

"Now class--"

_Clack_. The whole room turned their attention to the door, where a young man stood with a backpack over his shoulder.

He quirked an eyebrow as the whole class turned to stare. "...Yes?"

Ibiki-sensei frowned and the entire front row virtually disappeared in their seats. "Who are you? And why are you late?"

"I'm not late," the new kid said cockily. "The bell hasn't rung yet." _Braaannng_. "Now it has."

"Take your seat, SmartAss," Ibiki-sensei bit.

"Hn." That idiot scanned the room, stopping on Tsukiko for a moment. Then he glanced at me and moved on. He moved past me, claiming the last chair near the window a row over. The ends of my lips tilted downward in a frown. _I don't like that look._

Tsukiko caught my eye and, as usual, she noticed right away that something was wrong. I shook my head slightly, telling her its okay. I knew she wouldn't pry, it was one of her best features.

Turning his attention back to the class, Sensei started off right away. "Psychology. You all might think this is an easy class, one you can breeze through for your last credit as a high schooler. I am here to tell you that you're all _dead wrong_. In this class, you will be expected to be able to delve into the dark recesses of the human and animal mind. Many of my students have dropped out of school _because_ of this very class. Everyday I will assault you with mental and emotional stimulation whether you know about it or not. If you survive, kudos to you. If you _pass_, you are truly a genius."

A somewhat shocked silence reverberated throughout the class and I swear Ibiki-sensei smirked. "Now then, let's begin."

OoOoOo

_That was close! Good thing all we had to do today was some personality test. _I smiled in relief as the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. I gathered my stuff and waited for Kimmimaru at near the door. He took his time, moving with a slow grace that suited him so well.

The room was nearly empty by the time he got up. Actually, the only person left was that Uchiha Itachi. He seemed to be the only one in the whole world that moved slower than Kimmimaru. _That's impossible. _

"Hey." Kimmimaru nodded at me, and I saw again, the troubled frown hiding just behind his emotionless mask. _You can tell me..._ He put a hand on the back of my neck and dipped his head to kiss me. His lips were silken against mine, gentle and loving. Just the kind of kiss a woman dreamed of waking up to. I didn't know what prompted this little show of affection, Kimmimaru wasn't big on the whole PDA thing. I didn't question it though, who would when she was lip-locking with the hottest guy in school?

"What...What was that for?" I sighed as the kiss ended.

"You're my girlfriend. I don't need a reason," he whispered, and chills sped up and down my spine. He stepped back and said a bit louder, "See you later?"

I nodded numbly and I watched as Kimmimaru stepped out of the classroom, disappearing into the steam of ongoing students. _He's so perfect._

With a jolt I realized that Itachi was still here and he was watching me a bit too intently.

OoOoOo

I wasn't surprised. I _had_ issued the challenge to Kaguya. But damn that was some kiss. Little Ms. Tsukiko still looked like she was floating on Cloud 9. _Hmph, looks like my challenge has been accepted. _

She suddenly snapped out of it and, realizing I was still here, blushed an interesting shade of pink. "Um, er..."

I looked at her, a smirk itching to come out. Before, when she had been cool and unaffected, she was...intriguing. Now, with this little act, she was innocent and shy. It was so incredibly arousing. I could almost believe that she was a virgin. _I can't wait to get her in my bed. _

I walked up to her, muttering in her ear, "Goin' to class?" Instantly, she snapped back to being the embodiment of Cool, Calm, and Collected.

"Of course," she said, her words smooth and thought out. Completely different from her stammered speech only a moment before.

She left the classroom and walked briskly down the hall, her smart heels clicking. I shook my head, marveling at how easy this little conquest was going to be.

OoOoOo

Ugh! I just realized how similar canon Kimmimaru's and Itachi's personalities are! Because of that I had to make them a little OOC in this fic. Itachi is going to be a little perverted but he's the Player. He's supposed to be like that. But don't worry, he's still selfish, arrogant, and haughty. D

Review on what you want in the next chappie! I'm hitting a BLOCK here. Favorite class? Favorite characters? Most interesting suggestion wins.

Arigatou!


	5. Through 4th Period then Lunch

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Inspiration? Is that you?? O/.\O

OoOoOo

**First Semester**

Chapter Five: Through Fourth Period, and on to Lunch!

Tenten's eyes made an odd twitching gesture, moving in time to her English teacher's sporadic movements. She had been looking forward to this class particularly all summer. Her teacher of freshman year, Chishima-sensei, had made learning the foreign language fun and exciting. But just last week Chishima-sensei had been tranfered to the states to become a translator for some important bureaucrat. _Now, _she thought with dismay, _I'm stuck with this loon. _

'This loon' just so happened to be Chishima-sensei's emergency replacement for probably the whole year, most certainly this whole term. Tenten turned to see her childhood friend and crush cringe as the green-clad man went on a tirade on archaic English literature. Yes, folks. The English teacher IS...Gai-sensei!

Hyuuga Neji scowled and moved as far back in his chair as possible. Still, some of Gai-sensei's spittle managed to land on his face. Rock Lee, who sat directly in front of him, was actually leaning _forward, _basking in the warm droplets of drool. Literally. The lavender-eyed youth kept his mouth in a grim line, trying to keep the spit from flying into his mouth and wondered why Lee seemed so... _enchanted. Fools attract fools, I suppose, _he thought malevolently, silently counting the seconds until he could leave this moist hellhole. _Too many!_

Tenten sighed sympathetically. She herself had seated herself near the center of the room, well away from Gai-sensei's vicious assault.

_Reminder: get to class early tomorrow AND SIT IN THE BACK._

OoOoOo

Tayuya groaned as Orochimaru, the biology teacher, outlined what they would be doing for this term.

"What's with all the fukking dissections? They're so damn GROSS!" she exclaimed, immediately backed up by her peers.

They were in 10th grade, freshmen in the high school building, and they all had been in Orochimaru's class at least once for preliminary science in middle school. Even then, she remembered, the pasty faced geezer had a fetish for cutting up animals. Often, the poor things had arrived _alive _and the demented freak made them kill the creatures! Sure, Tayuya didn't really mind the killing; it was just...adults weren't supposed to be so _happy _watching people murder living beings! _Sick, _the redhead thought, _Totally, completely, sick!_

"Tayuya," Jiroubou said, a warning tone underneath the calm in his voice. "Ladies shouldn't curse."

"Oh shut up, lardass!" she shot back, already aggravated at forcibly put in in this classroom. Naturally, this sparked up an argument between the two, with Kidoumaru and Sakon watching the fight in bemusement. Ukon, Sakon's brother, was dozing at his desk.

Orochimaru stood at the front of the classroom, going into detail now, and seemed completely oblivious to the commotion happening in the back of the classroom. The other students, however, was drawn in, some even daring to say "Fight, fight" at a normal conversation tone.

"...and you wonder why you never get dates!"

"Oh, NO you didn't go _there_! Stupid fatass! You couldn't get a girl if your balls depended on it!"

"And aren't they complete morons?" Orochimaru said cheerfully, injecting the phrase into his speech, which was (of course) ignored by the entire class.

OoOoOo

Deidara smiled as the soft potter's clay was evolved into a perfectly smooth bowl. He was at his zone, here in the sunny art room. A little whistle burst from his lips and he glanced to his side to see how Hidan was doing. Hidan, unlike Deidara, was struggling to draw a little self-portrait for an introduction in to art.

Deidara had been taking Art every year except 9th grade (he had been required to have at least one credit for P.E. to pass middle school) and Daiki no Danna came to know him quite well. The blond was able to do anything he wished for these 50 minutes of class time, all that he could learn about art already been grasped as he studied into early morning so many years ago. Daiki no Danna had been stubborn at first, giving him test after test on obscure works and forgotten artists. He aced them all. Dejected, Daiki no Danna could only supply Deidara with clay, his preferred medium, and grade him on the sculptures that Deidara might or might not turn in.

He stopped the potter's wheel and scrupulously inspected the shallow dish for imperfections. Not that he expected any. Satisfied, he got up to set his latest piece in the kiln, where it would be fired over night. Tomorrow, he would have to remember to take it out and paint it. One thing he hated more than anything was an incomplete art work.

On his way back to his set, Deidara happened to catch a glimpse of Hidan's 'self-portrait.'

"Oh, my god. A DUCK!" he cried gleefully, giggling madly and pointing to Hidan's painting. "Heh, a duck...haha! Your hair...Oh god. I can't breathe!" Deidara was on the ground now, rolling around and knocking over easels placed here and there.

"You BASTARD!" Hidan roared, jumping up to pounce on the writhing blond. He was highly sensitive, especially when it came to his hair. He had always been incredibly vain. That added on to his temper gave people like Deidara a huge red button to push. And we all know how three-year olds LOVE to push buttons.

Punches rained down on the two as each wrestled and worked for an advantage that didn't want to show up. Hidan knuckled Deidara in the jaw, while Deidara kicked him in the gut.

Daiki no Danna watched on with morbid amusement, a wry smile on his lips. A few of the students who chose to sit a little to close to the teacher automatically got a case of deja vu, each remembering their own experiences with a certain snake-eyed instructor. The sandy haired artist stood at the front of the room as most of the class congregated to the pair on the floor. From a certain point of view, the two looked almost like they were...

Daiki no Danna made sure to take a few pictures with his camera. _I'll need to remind myself to Photoshop these later._

OoOoOo

Sasuke ambled into the cavernous cafeteria after the majority of the student body had rushed in. Casually, he surveyed the large room quickly, cataloging in his mind all of the different cliques and where they sat.

On the furthest side of the cafeteria, near the windows, were the varsity cheerleaders. The sunlight shone from behind them, surrounding the girls in a heavenly glow. He was sure some intelligent cheerleader ages past had realized that, certainly no captain had the brains to connect the two together now.

To the left of them were the junior varsity cheerleaders, and right in front of them were an assortment of jocks. Then, after the jocks and cheerleaders, the students were divided by social status and assembled in a ladder-or pyramid, depending on how you looked at it. The people closest to him (and the double doors) were the losers and outcasts; the farther in you went, the farther up the 'ladder' you climbed. Even the students from Kagoshima knew that, he could tell by the way they assimilated so quickly into the 'system.'

It all disgusted him.

The Uchiha turned away from it all and headed to the drink machines. He chose coffee, black, and headed out to the cheerleader's table.

Heads turned as he walked, all wondering _What is that newbie doing going up the Ladder like that? _Conversations stopped as he strolled by but he gave it no heed. Eyes straight forward, he neared the fabled holy land...and walked right on out the door.

On the other side of the cheerleader's table was a glass door that lead to the semi-nice inner courtyard of the school and it was there that was his destination. The school was built like a fragmented U with the Main Building making up the lower half and the Left and Right Wings complementing it. A sports shed stood in the middle of the empty space, between the basketball/tennis courts and the football/soccer field.

A few patio tables sat dejectedly on the black asphalt, a little rundown. No one would venture out here. At least, inside the building, you were _on _the ladder; no matter how low you were, you could always go up (theoretically). Out here was where the Others roamed. Others being the people too weird to be with the Weirdos, too hyper for the Cheerleaders, too _not categorized. _And so, this was where society put them, 'outside', both literally and figuratively.

Deserted except for the teen chain smoker over in the corner, Sasuke sat down at one of the nicer looking tables. The fact that it was the one farthest away from the main building was a decided plus. He kept his back to the windows and sipped his rapidly cooling coffee, holding the bitter liquid in his mouth before swallowing. That was how he liked to drink his coffee.

The door opened behind him and a burst of chatter cut through the peaceful silence like so many chainsaws. Someone let out a loud guffaw and beyond that was a squeal of delight.

OoOoOo

"What're youse doing at _our _table, y' wanker?" a loud, somewhat surly voice barked at my back. I rolled my eyes, thinking to the empty paper cup (because it was the only thing to talk to), _What is it now?_

Not moving my body, I turned my head slightly so that I could look at the rude person behind me from the corner of my eye. I was a little shocked to find a girl talking to him so brutishly. Sure, the girl looked 100 per cent gangbanger, but there were just some _things_ you didn't expect when you were Uchiha Sasuke.

"I don't see your name on this table," I said calmly, making sure to enunciate my words carefully. I didn't want to be compared to this unlearned freak later on.

"Oh yah?" Not 'yeah', she said 'yah'. Strange, I know. "Have y' looked unduh-neathit?" I sighed inwardly, and moved so that I could look at her and not have to crane my neck. Leaning against the matal table, I noticed for the first time that there were a pair of lackeys standing behind her. _I should have known. _It was Uzumaki-something stupid and Nara-something with an animal, an antelope maybe. Both were in my first class.

"Why would I do that?" I asked blandly, mentally criticizing the girl's every reaction. Obviously, she was a wannabe-gangster. She had that _look_. The 'I'm scared but I'm still gonna act stupid' look. This time, I sighed outwardly. _This is going to take a while._

OoOoOo

Tsunade frowned at the pair in front of her, Deidara and Hidan. They had been pulled apart at the climax of their fight (_A little late if you ask me, _she though) and sent to her.

"The fight on the FIRST day of school," she muttered, yearning for a little drink right now. _No, _she reminded herself, _not during school hours. _

"Huh, I got a sense that I heard that somewhere before," Deidara thought outloud, earning a smack from Hidan.

"Shut up you bloody bastard."

"Hidan!" The junior scowled at the wall, stubborn as usual. "Hidan!" she said again.

"Sorry," he mumbled halfheartedly. "...Bastard."

"Don't call me a bastard you moron!"

"Moron? You little shitfaced transvestite!"

"WHAT THE FU--"

Tsunade wondered, not for the first time, exactly why she agreed to become the headmistress after Sarutobi keeled over. _It'll be a life experience, Jiraiya said. It'll get the shark loans off your back, he said. __You know what Jiraiya? FUCK YOU! And the Board of Education?_

"I'm drinking myself stupid!" she declared, startling the blonds out of their argument. She marched determinedly out the office, the door slamming in her wake.

"Hey, Hidan?" Deidara said with a note of awe.

"What?" he replied irritably.

"That's_ hot_, un."

OoOoOo

Sasuke is so NonComformist with his 'air quotes' and over analyzing. (No offense anybody) Heh, Deidara is starting to remind me of Paris Hilton. Creepy.

Check out my poll on my page!


End file.
